Be Alive
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: Eren Jeager yang terkena AIDS dan tiba-tiba jatuh cinta dengan seseorang bernama Rivalle Levi. "Aku juga mencintaimu Eren… sangat… untuk dulu… dan selamanya…" Warning : Alur kecepetan, gak angst-angst banget, dan OOC. RnR please :)


**Shingeki no kyojin © Isayama hajime**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya! dan, buat nama awalan "h" huruf gak kapital :) karna Keyboard(?) saya rusak.**

** Happy reading!**

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Be Alive**

* * *

Rumah sakit… tempat yang sudah menjadi rumah keduaku. Aku, Eren Jeager. Seorang pasien yang terkena penyakit aneh dan tidak akan bisa di sembuhkan. Setidaknya, itu yang kudengar dari dokter yang sering memeriksaku. Padalah, umurku baru saja menginjak 15 tahun, Tapi, terserah aku mati atau tidak. Toh… aku sudah lelah dengan penyakit ini. _AIDS_. Itu penyakit yang sedang memakan jiwaku sekarang. Aku, duduk di sebuah taman rumah sakit. Disini, aku slalu melihat pasien-pasien lainnya bermain. Terutama, anak-anak.

"Eren!"Panggil seseorang dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh padanya. Dia, Mikasa Ackerman, dan orang yang di sampingnya, Armin Arlert. Mereka, adalah teman yang masih saja di dekatku.

"Kesini lagi eh, Eren?"Tanya atau lebih tepatnya tebak Armin. Aku tersenyum.

"Begitulah~ habisnya, mau kemana lagi?"Tanyaku basa-basi dengan mereka. Armin mengangguk setuju saja.

"Benar juga, tapi, makanya Eren, Cepatlah sembuh! Nanti kita berangkat sekolah bareng lagi!"Ucap Armin dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil-tidak berani memeberi harapan tinggi-padanya. _AIDS _adalah penyakit yang belum ditemukan obatnya. Awalnya, aku tidak menerima ini semua. Kenapa aku bisa terserang _AIDS_? Perasaanku bilang, aku tidak pernah melakukan Seks, tidak pernah di suntik aneh-aneh, tapi, sudahlah… aku sudah menyerah dengan ini semua.

"Eren, jangan berwajah sedih seperti itu…"Ucap Mikasa tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya. Dan mencoba membuat senyum di wajah suramku ini.

"Aku tidak berwajah sedih kok!"Sergahku padanya, tapi percuma, Mikasa adalah temanku dari kecil. Jadi, dia tau bagaimana aku berekspresi sedih atau tidak.

Aku melihat Mikasa hampir membalasnya, tapi terpotong karna teriakan-teriakan yang membuat telingaku sakit. Aku menutup telingaku.

"Kyaaa! Rivaille-sama!"

"Aku- aaahhhh! Tidak menyangka aka nada Rivaille-sama di sini!"

"Kyaa! Kyaaa!"

Sepertinya seperti itulah teriakan mereka. Dan itu menyebalkan.

"Mereka berisik."Gumam Mikasa yang masih bisa ku dengar. Armin sudah siap siaga menahan tangan Mikasa.

"Jangan mulai, Mikasa."Kataku. Mikasa yang sudah hampir melepaskan genggaman tangan Armin, akhirnya hanya diam.

"…Baik-baik…"Balas Mikasa berat hati. Lagi pula, lebih seru melihat langit bukan? Aku lebih suka tertarik melihat langit dibandingkan melihat orang-orang berisik itu.

"Eren, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamarmu? Sepertinya ini sudah waktunya kamu untuk diperiksa dokter."Ucap Armin. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada mereka. Pemeriksaan? Ahh… malas rasanya… paling-paling, aku hanya akan di jadikan eksperimen dengan dokter, agar mereka bisa membuat obat untuk _AIDS _tapi… baiklah… aku akan menjadi eksperimen mereka… agar… obat itu ditemukan.

Aku berdiri dari tempatku, "Ayo."Ajak ku. aku berjalan lebih dulu. Armin dan Mikasa mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku berjalan melewati para perawat dan pasien yang mengkrubungi sesuatu. Aku sedikit melirik untuk melihatnya, sepertinya ada seseorang yang mereka krubungi. Mata kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Aku melihat sepasang mata yang bermanik abu-abu… indah… itu yang aku pikirkan ketika mata kami bertemu.

Tidak mau berlama-lama menatap matanya, aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Aku merasa aneh ketika mata kami saling bertemu tadi… Rasanya ada perasaan asing yang belum pernah aku rasakan.

"Eren? Ada apa? Ini sudah sampai kamar rawatmu lho!"Ucap Mikasa yang membuat lamunanku buyar. Aku melihat kanan dan kiriku. Oh… ternyata benar, aku sudah samapai di kamar rawatku.

"Ma-maaf tadi hanya melamun sedikit. Sudah, ayo masuk!"Ucapku mengalihkan perhatian. Lalu, aku membuka kamar rawatku. Dan… aneh… kenapa ada suster yang membereskan tempat tidur di samping ranjangku? Aku mendekati suster itu dan bertanya,

"Kenapa kalian membereskan ranjang itu?"Tanyaku pada sang suster. Suster itu bernama Sasha. Dia suster terbaik di sini menurutku. Dia sangat enak diajak ngomong.

"Owh! Eren~ sudah datang ternyata!"Sambutnya padaku. Hey… dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Eng, begitulah… jadi? Kenapa ranjang di sebelahku ditata? Apakah akan ada yang tidur di situ?"Tanyaku lagi. Sasha seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Etto.. eng, nanti kamu bisa tanya pada dokter! Yosh~ aku selesai menata ranjang ini! Aku pergi dulu~"Ucapnya dan segera berjalan keluar. Aneh. Itu yang terbesit di kepalaku.

"Tapi… Eren, apa tidak apa-apa? Kamu'kan sudah lama sekali tidak mempunyai teman sekamar."Kata Armin tiba-tiba. Aku lebih memilih berjalan ke ranjangku dan tiduran.

"Tidak tau… lihat saja nanti…"Jawabku pelan tapi, aku yakin Mikasa dan Armin mendengarnya. Aku melihat Mikasa dan Armin duduk di sofa dekat ranjangku. Aku diam saja. Setidaknya, sekarang aku menunggu dokter yang akan memeriksaku.

Cklek!

Suara pintu yang dibuka, Aku melihat dokter yang sering memeriksaku masuk ruangan rawatku.

"Maaf lama Eren, karna aku juga membawa teman sekamarmu."Ucapnya. hah?! Teman sekamar?! Jadi… akan ada orang… yang sekamar denganku!?

"Be-benarkah?"Tanyaku ragu. Armin dan Mikasa pun, menatap dokter. Sang dokter tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu! Masuklah Rivaille-san."Panggil yang dipanggilnya masuk, aku menatapnya, itu… Laki-laki yang tadi… aku tidak bergerak dari tempatku.

"Eren, dia akan menjadi teman sekamarmu yang baru. Rivaille Levi-san. Itu namanya. Nah Rivaille-san, itu ranjangmu. Saya harus memeriksa keadaan Eren."Ucapnya pada err…Ri-Rivaille-san…

Ku lihat Rivaille-san hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke ranjangnya. Sepintas aku meliriknya, tapi segera aku alihkan padanganku karna Rivaille-san juga melirikku. Ugh –rasanya ada yang aneh.

Tapi, aku tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut karna dokter sudah hampir memeriksaku. Aku diam saja ketika diperiksa, aku juga tidak memperdulikan apa hasilnya nanti. Tambah parah?membaik?lumayan? aahhh- rasanya malas memikirkannya.

"Eren, keada'anmu mulai membaik. Dan kuharap akan selalu begitu! Nah, sekarang kamu istirahat dan besok kamu akan terapi. Jangan lupa juga minum obatmu."Sekiranya itu yang aku dengar dari dokter. Hey, dokter, setiap hari berkata seperti itu apa tidak capek? Aku sampai hapal mendengarmu berkata aku membaik dan lainnya, pada kenyataannya aku merasa tubuhku ini sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa!.

"Terima kasih dok."Kata Armin pada dokter. Aku diam –tidak memperdulikan meraka-. Dan, aku melihat dokter keluar dari kamarku. dengan segara aku menarik selimutku dan memejamkan mataku.

"Eren, kamu belum meminum obatmu. Sebaiknya kamu makan dan meminum obatmu lalu tidur."Saran Mikasa, atau lebih tepatnya perintah? Terserahlah, aku ingin istirahat sekarang. Aku menjawab perintah Mikasa dengan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak bisa Eren! Jangan tidur dulu, ayo makan dan minum obatmu!"Dan sekarang Arminpun ikut memperintahku, aku tetap menggelengkan kepalaku tapi, aku tersentak ketika Mikasa menarik selimutku.

"Tidak bisa, Eren! Ayo bangun!"Paksa Mikasa lagi, aku tetap tidak begerak. Biarlah… nanti juga mereka diam.

"EREN!"Teriak Mikasa dan Armin bersamaan, spontan aku menutup telingaku. Ugh –telingaku..

"…Diam!..."Ujur seseorang dari ranjang sebelah, Aku membuka selimutku dan menatapnya. Dia menatapku, mata kami bertemu lagi… O-oh astaga… perasaan 'aneh' itu… kembali…

"Ma-maaf…"Ucapku tanpa sadar. Rasanya benar-benar aneh –maksudku perasaan ini harusnya tidak pernah aku rasakan.

Ketika aku berucap seperti itu, Rivaille-san terlihat masih menatapku –tapi, tatapan itu... tatapan jijik.

"_AIDS_, Eh?"Tanya Rivaille-san. Sepertinya aku mempunyai firasat buruk –sangat buruk. "Menjijik'kan."Lanjut Rivaille-san. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya, apa? Men-menjijik'kan!?

"Jaga bicaramu, Cebol!"Bentak Mikasa kasar. Aku diam dan masih menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Tapi, aku benarkan? Pasti nanti tangannya akan muncul cacar air dan cacar api. Dan itu, menjijik'kan!" Aku segera menutup tanganku yang memang ada cacar.

"A –aku ti –" ucapanku terpotong karna pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

Brak!

"Levii! Apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan sangat cepat, sampai aku berfikir, pasti Rivaille-san tidak tau apa maksud orang yang telah membuka pintu dengan kasar.

"Diamlah, hanji. Kau berisik."Ucap Rivaille-san pada… err… hanji-san? Yang entah laki-laki atau perempuan.

"hey! Kenapa kau dingin sekali! Aku kan khawatir –Gak nyangka –sama kamu, sakit? Waw! Tumben!"Ucap perempuan itu dengan antusias. Aneh –orang sakit kenapa dia malah senang?

"Diam."Ucap Rivaille-san lagi. Tapi, kali ini nada bicaranya sangat dingin, aku merinding mendengar nada bicaranya itu.

"Iya-iya, lalu siapa teman sekamarmu itu?"Katanya sembari menatapku. Aku hanya diam. Tidak menjawab.

"Bukan urusanmu! Lagi pula, kenapa kamu kemari? Menganggu."Jawab Rivaille-san. Hanji-san menatap Rivaille-san dengan jengah.

"Cih, lagian, kamu manis banget… err..?"Tanya hanji-san padaku.

"Eren. Eren jeager."Jawabku padanya. Hanji-san tersenyum –menyeringai –menakutkan .

"Ku harap kamu betah dengan Levi, Eren. Karna dia sangat menyebalkan!"Ucap hanji-san. Sepertinya dari wajah Rivaille-san, udah kelihatan kalau dia menyebalkan. "hanji. Hanji zoe. Itu namaku."Lanjut hanji-san. Aku menatapnya.

"Salam kenal hanji-san."Ucapku padanya.

* * *

Setelah hari itu lebih tepatnya 1 minggu setelah hari itu. tidak ada yang berubah. Mengingat Rivaille-san itu adalah orang yang sangat pendiam dan mungkin sedikit terusik karna kedatangan hanji-san dan temannya –Irvin Smith –awalnya, Irvin-san datang untuk memberikan beberapa urusan kantor atau –apalah itu. aku tidak peduli, beberapa hari berikutnya, Irvin-san tetap menjenguk Rivaille-san. Tapi, sepertinya dia juga mencari perhatian Armin dan ber'efek pada Jean yang jelas-jelas pacar Armin.

Sekarang, aku duduk di taman seperti biasa. Melihat langit yang begitu cerah di mataku. Aku sesekali memejamkan mataku dan menikmati angin yang membelai wajah dan rambutku.

Tapi, acara itu terhenti karna aku mendengar suara langkah. Aku menengok ke kanan, kiri dan belakang untuk mencari asal suara itu. ketika aku melihat orang yang menggangguku aku hanya bisa diam dan menggumamkan namanya,

"Rivaille-san."Gumamku. Rivalle-san menatapku begitupun denganku yang menatapnya. Perasaan itu lagi-lagi datang. Perasaan yang entah kenapa terasa hangat tapi juga menyesak'kan di dada. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasa'an ini. Sekalipun ketika aku menatap orang tuaku yang sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu karna kecelaka'an. Ya, orang tuaku sudah meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu ketika akan menjengukku di rumah sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"Tanya Rivaille-san yang membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menatapnya.

"A –aku terbiasa kemari. Setiap hari."Jawabku tanpa menatap matanya lagi. Rasanya pipiku memanas –mungkin bisa di bandingkan dengan apel matang.

"Wajahmu merah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanyanya lagi, sekali lagi aku menundukkan kepaku lebih dalam. Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanya'annya.

"A –aku baik-baik saja."Jawabku cepat dan segera menutup tanganku yang ada cacar. Agar, Rivaille-san tidak menghindariku. Tapi –aku salah, Rivaille-san sedari tadi menatap tanganku yang ada cacar.

"Apa… tanganmu tidak sakit?"Pertanya'an yang entah keberapa kembari meluncur dari mulut Rivaille-san. Aku menatap Rivaille-san yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingku. Aku menatap wajahnya dan memperhatikannya, wajah Rivaille-san sempurna. Tidak ada yang kurang darinya. Tubuhnyapun juga bagus –walau pendek-. "Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"Lanjut Rivaille-san. Aku yang tertangkap basah telah menatap wajahnya, segera mengalihkan pandanganku kebawah dan menunduk. _Ugh memalukan…_

"Ku tanya sekali lagi. Apa tanganmu tidak sakit?"Ulang Rivaille-san. Aku tetap menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Terkadang memang panas. Tapi tidak papa, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."Jawabku singkat. Rivaille-san menatapku. Entahlah, tatapannya aneh. Tidak bisa aku artikan.

"Maaf, atas perkata'anku dulu."Ucapnya tiba-tiba. Aku masih menunduk tapi, aku sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rivaille-san.

"Ti –tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti, Rivaille-san."Ucapku juga. Tangan Rivaille-san merangkulku tiba-tiba. "E –eh?"Lanjutku kaget. Rivaille-san menatapku dan tatapan kami kembali bertemu.

"Panggil aku Levi."Perintahnya. aku masih diam dan terpaku dengan mata Rivaille-san. Rivaille-san sepertinya –sedikit –tersenyum.

"Ba-baik Ri-Levi…"Balasku dengan wajah memerah. Tuhan… kenapa aku merasa berdebar? Ada apa denganku? Aku tidak pernah merasakan seperti ini sebelumnya… rasanya… sangat nyaman.

"Oy! Levi!"Panggil hanji-san pada Ri –Levi. Aku dan Levi menatap hanji-san.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Levi dengan nada datar seperti biasanya. Hanji-san berjalan mendekat pada kami. Setelah lebih dekat akhirnya dia berkata,

"Dengar, besok kau sudah boleh pulang!"Kata hanji-san dengan nada yang begitu… senang? Tapi, tunggu –bila Levi pulang… pasti… aku akan sendiri lagi.

"Benarkah?"Tanya Levi tidak percaya. Hanji-san tersenyum dan mengangguk."Baiklah, aku akan mengemasi barangku. Eren, ayo kembali."Ajaknya padaku. aku hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dengan Levi. Setelahnya kami berjalan ke kamar inap kami.

Ke'esokannya. Levi benar-benar akan pulang. Entahlah, rasanya ada yang hilang di dadaku.

"Baiklah, Eren aku akan pulang. Tapi, tenang saja, aku akan sering menjengukmu."Ucap Levi. Entah apa, rasanya aku bahagia. Levi akan datang menjengukku sesering yang dia bisa. Aku mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum.

"Aku menunggu kedatanganmu, Levi!"Balasku sembari masih tersenyum lebar. Tapi terhenti karna aku merasakan tangan Levi mengusap rambutku. Aku sedikit tersentak.

"Le –Levi?"Gumamku bingung. Levi tetap tersenyum dan entah apa lagi Levi mencium keningku.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, CEBOL!"Bentak Mikasa. tapi, sepertinya Levi tidak membalas apa kata-kata Mikasa. Armin sendiri menahan Mikasa yang siap menghajar Levi.

"Bye, Eren."Ucap Levi dan beranjak pergi bersama Irvin-san dan hanji-san yang menggodanya. Aku sendiri masih kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Levi. Sejenak aku mengusap dahiku. Aku tersenyum tipis. _Tuhan, bolehkah aku berharap Levi menyukaiku? Seperti aku menyukainya? Aku menyukainya Tuhan… sejak kemarin ketika dia bertanya._

"Eren, aku senang bila kamu bahagia. Aku yakin… Rivaille-san pasti membalas perasaanmu."Kata Armin yang membuatku tersentak. Aku menatap Armin tidak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa kau… bisa tau?"Tanyaku bingung. Armin tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Bisa kulihat tau. Tadi mukamu memerah dan kau tersenyum tipis. Aahhh~ akhirnya Eren menyukai seseorang!"Jawab Armin. Aku menunduk malu dengan itu semua.

"Kenapa dengan om-om seperti dia sih Eren!?"Tanya Mikasa sebal. Om-om?

"Om-om? Apa maksudmu Mikasa?"Tanyaku padanya. Mikasa memutar matanya.

"Dia berumur 34 tahun Eren! Dan, _see_ kau baru berumur 15 tahun!"Jawab Mikasa. APAA!? 34 Tahun?! Ku –kukira… 18 atau 20 tahun lebih… Tapi,

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku… hanya ingin hatinya… yahh… walau umurnya –Err Tua?."Ucapku pada Mikasa. Mikasa menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Terserahlah. Asal kau bahagia."Balas Mikasa dengan tersenyum, begitupun dengan Armin. Aku juga ikut tersenyum dengan itu semua. Sejenak, aku melupakan tentang penyakitku ini. Ya… sejenak.

* * *

Setelah itu, Levi sering menjengukku hanya untuk numpang tidur. Ya, setidaknya aku senang dia datang. Tapi, jangan lupa Mikasa yang sering memarahi Levi yang datang Cuma numpang istirahat. Sejak itu juga, terkadang Levi mencium pipi dan keningku. Terkadang juga dia memelukku. Rasanya nyaman ketika berada dalam pelukannya. Aku juga bingung dengan hubungan kami ini. Teman? Tapi, tidak mungkin seintim ini, sedangkan, pacar? Ti-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal. Tapi lamunanku hilang karna ada yang masuk ruanganku. Ahh, dokter. Ada yang aneh. Kenapa? Wajah dokter seperti… menyesal?

"Eren… maafkan aku…"Ucap dokter. Ada apa? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu?"Eren, kau ingat ketika kemarin kau tiba-tiba pingsan dan merasa sakit?"Lanjut dokter. Ya, aku ingat… ketika itu aku tiba-tiba pingsan karna merasa sakit di seluruh tubuhku. Untunglah ketika itu ada Levi yang menolongku. Hari sebelumnyapun sama. Aku merasa seperti tubuhku lelah dan sakit.

"Ya. Aku ingat. Ada apa dengan itu?"Tanyaku balik pada dokter. Dokter memejamkan matanya lalu menatapku menyesal.

"Penyakitmu… sudah merambat terlalu dalam Eren. Hidupmu di perkirakan tidak ada 1 bulan ini."Jawab Dokter. Aku membulatkan mataku. _Bohong! Tuhan! Kenapa?! Kenapa Tuhan!? Setelah__aku merasa bahagia, kenapa kau ingin mengambilnya lagi?!_

Aku menangis. Menangis kencang sekali. Rasanya sesak di dadaku. _Aku tidak ingin mati! Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Levi, Armin, Mikasa dan semuanya!aku ingin hidup Tuhan… setidaknya… lebih lama lagi…_

"Maaf, Eren…"Ucap dokter sembari mengusap punggungku yang bergetar hebat. Dokter juga memelukku erat. Armin dan Mikasa datang dan kaget melihat kedatanganku. Aku tidak sanggup memberitahu mereka tentang ini. Sungguh, aku tidak mau. Akhirnya dokterlah yang memberitahu mereka. Mereka ber'ekspresi sama denganku ketika mendengar kabar ini. Mikasa dan Armin memeluk erat diriku.

"Eren, kumohon… jangan tinggalkan kami!"Ucap Armin dengan air mata yang begitu deras di pipinya. Begitupun dengan Mikasa. sepertinya, Mikasa tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku memeluk Armin dan Mikasa.

"Ku mohon… jangan beritahu Levi… aku mohon…"Gumamku di sela-sela tangisku. Armin dan Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan masih memelukku. Sesak. Itu yang kurasakan. _Aku hanya ingin bahagia… tapi kenapa, ketika aku mulai bahagia, semua akan menghilang?._

* * *

Setelah kabar itu, Mikasa dan Armin selalu berada di sampingku. Menemaniku dalam waktu yang begitu terasa singkat. Tubuhku mulai melemah. Aku tidak bisa berdiri… aku berjalan menggunakan kursi roda. Levi yang awalnya tidak tau, akhirnya memaksaku untuk memberitahunya. Dan… ya, aku memberitahunya tentang semua ini. Levi awalnya sangat marah karna tidak di beri tahu tentang ini. Tapi, akhirnya dia memaafkanku dan mulai menjagaku seperti Mikasa dan Armin. Levi selalu mendorong kursi rodaku kemanapun yang kumau. Sungguh aku merasa senang dengan ini semua.

Dan hari ini, aku merasa waktuku tidak lama lagi. Aku merasa lelah dan ingin sekali beristirahat. Tapi, di sisi lain… aku ingin mengungkapkan pada Levi bahwa aku menyukainya. Aku menatap Levi yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari ranjangku. Armin dan Mikasa belum datang, mengingat ini hari untuk sekolah.

"Levi… aku ingin jalan-jalan."Ucapku lemah padanya. Levi menatapku.

"Tidak, Eren. Kondisimu lemah."Tolaknya. tapi, aku tetap ingin pergi.

"Aku mohon. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke taman seperti dulu. ku mohon."Mohonku padanya. Akhirnya Levi mengikuti kemauanku dan menggendongku dan menaruhku di kursi roda. Aku tersenyum ketika Levi mengantarku ke taman.

Perjalanan itu terasa cepat dan akhirnya kami sampai. Di sini, di taman adalah tempat untuk pertama kalinya aku dan Levi berbicara secara baik-baik.

"Levi… bisa kau turunkan aku dan dudukkan aku di bangku taman?"Tanyaku padanya. Levi tidak menjawab dan langsung mengangkatku ke bangku taman dan menaruhku. Levi duduk di sampingku. Aku bersandar padanya dan memejamkan mataku, untuk merasakan angin. Sudah lama, aku tidak merasakan ini. Aku membuka mulutku,

"Levi, apa kau senang mengurusku?"Tanyaku padanyaa. Levi sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Tentu. Aku senang bisa berada di dekatmu."Jawab Levi tenang. Rasanya, aku sudah tidak kuat dengan semua beban dan penyakit ini. Sejenak aku merasa aku akan pergi jauh… Aku semakin memejamkan mataku dan menangis di bahu Levi.

"Ich liebe dich, Rivaille Levi*… terimakasih dengan apa yang kau berikan selama 3 bulan ini. Aku bahagia… aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku merasa sangat hidup ketika berada di dekatmu. Arigatou…"Ucapku dan beban yang aku terima dari sejak aku mengidap penyakit ini serasa menghilang.

"Eren! Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bicara seolah kau akan pergi jauh?!"Tanya Levi. Aku membuka mataku dan menatapnya lembut.

"A –aku… hanya merasa bahwa waktuku tidak lama lagi… aku hanya ingin berkata padamu, bahwa… aku mencintaimu.. sejak kita bertemu…"Jawabku lemah. Dan, aku tersentak ketika Levi memelukku erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren. Kumohon… jangan pergi…"Ucapnya. Aku… aku merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dengar. _Tuhan… aku bahagia… aku rela kau mengambil jiwa ini sekarang_… aku menutup mataku ketika kurasa Levi mencium bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku… dan seketika, otakku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi… Levi… sungguh aku mencintaimu… setelah itu aku tidak merasakan apa-apa…

**Normal Pov.**

"Eren… Eren bangun…"Ucap Levi sembari menguncang bahu Eren. Tapi, Eren tidak membuka matanya. Bernafaspun tidak. Levi memeluk erat Eren.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Eren… sangat… untuk dulu… dan selamanya…"Ucap Levi untuk Eren yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Sekali lagi, Levi mencium bibir Eren.

END!

* * *

Minna-san! Akhirnya ini tamat! Maaf bila fic ini kurang terasa angstnyaa~ ini fic angt etto pertama saya di fandom SNK TwT di maklumi bila aneh. dan fic angst pertama yaoi saya.

* : Aku mencintaimu Rivaille Levi

RnR pleaseee :')


End file.
